Painful Love
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: So...Lucy goes on a mission as a maid to get away from her so-called family who ignored her for seven months and when she meets Ciel and Sebastian will she give them a chance to break her walls after being heartbroken by Natsu...and will Lucy start a new chapter with Ciel and Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

Kura: Hello minna! Yea i'm starting another fanfic but I hope you like the fanfic!

Kura: One more thing is i'm sorry for my grammars and spelling mistakes and telling you now that Ciel is the same age as Lucy and them

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Black Butler only the story...

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"Ring ring"

"Ring Ring"

"**RING RING**"

'SMASH'

That was the sound of my alarm being smashed. I rose up from my bed and stretched my aching muscles and swung my long porcelain legs "this is the fifteen time I broke my alarm clock this month" I muttered and trudged to the bathroom.

After taking a shower. I walked to my drawer with my towel tightly wrapped around my voluptuous body and took out my outfit for today.

I worn a black dress that flowed down beautifully to my knees with a icy blue flower on the hems with bright green vines going all over the place and worn a black choker with a silver flower adorn on it for shoes I worn black sandals that had ribbons tied up until it reached my knees.

I brushed my long waisted blonde hair until it shined and putted a black purplish flower in my hair.

I stood up and grabbed my keys and my whip and headed out the door to my 'beloved' guild.

Seven months have past huh... things changed ever since we came back from Edolas and with a former member who was supposed to be dead, the little sister of Elfman and Mira, Lisanna Strauss.

Team natsu wouldn't talk to me basically almost everyone doesn't talk to me anymore except Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Lily, Carla, Happy, and Master.

Team natsu doesn't break into my apartment anymore which i'm glad but yet it was lonely without them I noticed that they have been spending times with lisanna more then me but I understand I mean you see someone who you thought died a long time ago alive well and healthy so I didn't really mind until they started going on missions without me.

It hurt me really much that they didn't ask me if I wanted to come along so I went solo missions that when I came back to the guild half dead and yet they didn't care that I was on the ground almost nearing death's door I cried quietly hoping someone will notice. Wendy and my true friends were the only one who saw me and rushed to my aid telling me to hang in there and that I will get better but I soon met with darkness.

I woke up gasping for air sweat rolling down my face as I had fear in my eyes "it was only a dream lucy it was only a dream" I muttered to myself and pulled my long legs to my chest as I wrapped my arms around my leg shaking and that was when I saw Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy sleeping next to my bed I saw juvia and wendy face they had dry tears as if they cried all day and didn't want to wipe it.

"Guys wake up" I said softly they moved a little bit "guys wake up" I said raising my voice a little higher they woke up looking at their surroundings until they saw me "Bunnygirl/Lucy-nee/Lucy-sama!" They all shouted and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath.

They were crying and saying random things until Juvia said something that cought my attention "juvia" I said "yea?" She said confused "can you say that I again" I said again. "I'm happy that you are awake" she replied "no not that before that" I responded "I thought you would never wake up again" she said "how long had I been sleeping" I said "about two months" gajeel said "the doctor thought you were dead when you showed no sign of life but we wouldn't believe it and waited for you and waited" wendy said tears coming down her face "had team natsu visit me?" I said that was when a pregnant silent hung in the air and they sadly shook their head.

I froze when I saw them shook their head. They didn't care about me that I was in a coma for two months team natsu hadn't visit me at all because lisanna was more important then me who was near ti death. My heart shattered and darkness squirmed into my heart killing my innocence and my light. I sobbed loudly and that was when I decided to quit myself from team natsu and move on...natsu...how could you I loved you ever since you saved me from that boat.

I snapped out if my painful memories when I heard loud people screaming, shouting, thinhs being thrown at, and cursing I knew right away that I was already at the guild.

I pushed open the door and dodged everything that came flying to towards me and sat down on my favorite stool.

I became stronger over the past seven months I learned new magic like dragon slayer magic, angel magic, demon slayer magic, ect. I grew stronger, faster, can see fatber in the distance, have a better nose that can smell flvery far, hear farther, less naive and stupid, and can do the most impossible ways with my body without breaking any of my bones but that was a another story I would tell.

I sensed that team natsu was coming at my way with that stupid horrible acting snow white bitch latching natsu's arm like a leach and with a smug look on her face.

Ohh...how much I want to lunge at her and break her puny neck, stab her repeatedly, laugh at her when she pleads, and see her blood spraying everywhere but I stop myself from doing that to her even when it was really tempting.

"Hey lucy we're kicking you out of team natsu to make room for lisanna and beside you were always weak and you don't need to complain about your rent money" natsu bluntly in the most horrible way.

"Beside you were inly a replacement for me bitch" lisanna said in a snobbish tone.

If I was still naive right now I would have I broke down asking why and saying I understand and that it didn't hurt and I was totally fine that she takes my spot but when I wasn't.

I had my head low and soon I chuckled and came a full blast of crazy laughter I saw team natsu stumble backwards in shock "haha...j-just give...hehehe...m-m-me a...hahah...few s-second" I said wiping away a tear and looked at them "man... you are such a idiot you know that natsu" I said looking at him. I saw his mouth agape his shock turned into anger "w-what!" He said angrily "I said you are an idiot I removed myself from team natsu five months ago I thought you would have noticed but I guessed I was wrong" I sighed and looked at them grinning devilishly "if that was all I you wanted to talk about then get out of my way" I said and pushed them aside and made my way to the mission board.

I was scanning through the missions ignoring the stares from team natsu who was giving me shock and anger from lisanna.

Nothing caught my attention at all. I sighed and kept looking at the missions until something caught my attention.

I grabbed the mission and read it.

**Maid Needed **

**Phantomhive Manor**

**Outskirts of England**

Heh...that seems interesting and so I walked to the bar "mira" I said coldly that made her flinch she looked up "yes?" She said motionless I showed her the mission. She grabbed the paper and stamped it and gave it back to me and went back to cleaning her glass as I made my way out the door to my apartment.

When I got back to my apartment I pulled out a black bag under my bed and packed necessary things like enough clothes if I stay longer then usual which I would be really happy so I don't need to face my so-called family, my shampoo product, my letters, and money.

I wrote a letter to my landlady where I was going and putted down enough jewels that will cover my rent for three years and letters to gajeel, juvia, wendy, and the exceeds.

I checked over my things so I didn't forget a thing and when there wasn't anything else I teleported my bag to the celestial storage.

I teleported to sabertooth where yukino was. Yukino and I have been so close I mean we had so much common after we met after we came back from Edolas and when things soon started to change she was there to comfort me when I was okay enough to be discharged from the hospital and got my heartbroken.o

When I teleported to yukino's room I saw that she was sitting on her bed "hey lucy-sama" she said greeting me warmly "hello yukino how have you been?" I responded "good...not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"she said curiously "because i'm going on a mission that has no magic so I can't really use them and so I wanted you to take care of them because I don't want them to fall in the wrong hands when i'm gone" I said handing my celestial keys to her gently "w-wha I don't think I have enough responsibility to take care of them" yukino said waving her hands frantically blushing madly "just take them yukino" another voice said we turned to the door to see the almighty great Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney "stinging bee" I said "hello to you too blondie~" he said smugly.

I sighed and shoved my keys into yukino's hands and pleaded for her to take care of them until she finally agreed we both hugged each other and said goodbye.

By the time I got to the train station it was already night because of sting who wouldn't stop bugging me I sighed and manage to buy a private booth and boarded the train "I guess I should go to sleep" I muttered and tried to find a comfortable spot "because it's a 12 hour ride" I said once again and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Ciel's Pov

Light filled the room which made me scrunch my nose up and tightly shut my eyes "bocchan it's time to wake up" I heard Sebastian say.

I rose and stretched yawning after stretching I shield my eyes from the hateful sun.

After sebastian changed my clothing we walked down the line hallway "bocchan you are awfully quiet" he said "just thinking how are we going go get a maid" I said.

When we got the dining room I sat down on my chair "today breakfast is ham and grapefruit salad, poached salmon, and croissant."

After eating we walked to my office and I sat down looking at the window "who's the the first one" I said turning around looking at sebastian who was looking at bundles of paper and looked up "her name is Ayako Sayaka" he responded and soon a woman who was in her twenties opened the door she had her hair in corkscrew pigtails light blue eyes she was exactly like elizabeth just that she kept glancing at sebastian blushing madly, I sighed this going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"_Attention everyone we are arriving in England in 15 minutes_" the conductor said. I groaned and got up seeing a bundle of black fur on my lap sleeping soundly I smiled softly and petted the bundle of fur until its ears starts to twitch "llluucccyyy~" it whined poking its head out and it turned out to be a cat it had the blackest fur but had beautiful icy blue eyes and a white star on its left eye.

"We arrived in England already and where were you Misuto?" I said "I was playing with my shadow magic when I accidentally transformed into a shadow and have been following you" Misuto said crying and hugging my arm while sniffing I giggled "it's alright as long you are not endanger" I said petting her head.

We got off the train and started walking "ok now misuto I need you to act like a normal cat ok" I said sternly "why?" She said curiously "because this place doesn't have any magic so if you fly and talk they will take you away from me and you will be experimented" she looked terrified and so she nodded her quickly and so we went on our journey to fibd the outskirts of England.

We walked aimlessly around England with perverted old mens and young handsome ones looking at my body with lust in their eyes which made me disgusted.

When I finally found the outskirts of England the whole place was like it was smashed into pieces by a tornado.

I saw a pathway that led uphill so I walked up the pathway and saw a manor in view and knew right away that it was the Phantomhive Manor.

As I walked closer to the door ready to knock on it until the door opened and came out a flaming pink hair woman who was stomping angrily away and crashed into me "watch were you going bitch!" She shouted "but it was you who ran into me" I replied. She got up and walked away with steam coming out of her head I bored my eyes directly at her head hoping that her head will pop off.

I maybe a human being...but I have the thought and soul of a demon.

I got up and wiped away the dust and proceed to the door.

* * *

Ciel's Pov

I sighed "how many are there left" I said "just two left bocchan" I sighed in relief "who's next?" I said again with one of my hand cupping my cheek and the other thumping on the desk impatiently "her name is Kyoko Sonata" he said and soon a woman opened the door she had flaming pink hair and sluty clothes ohh dear... another whore.

So here we are in the dining room after seeing her clean, the dishes, gardening, and cooking she did horrible.

She was pouring tea and pretended to shake the tea as if she was the most clumsiness person in the entire world I narrowed my eyes watching her every move and then she purposely pours the tea on my pants which made me yelped, that low bitch!

"I'm so sorry here let me clean it up" she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Get out" I said "w-haa" she said in surprised "I SAID GET OUT YOU FOOLISH WOMAN!l

She got up and scrambled to the door and disappeared.

I rubbed my temple to keep me calm I sighed loudly.

"Here bocchan" I looked up and saw that sebastian had a set if new pants for me and gladly took it and worn it.

"What is last one name?" I said wanting to get this over with "her name is Lucy Heartfillia" and so a woman walked gracefully towards me with a black bag held in her slim fingers and bowed respectfully "greetings earl" she said coldly.

So on we did the same thing cleaning, polishing, gardening, laundry, and making tea she did it so fantastically!

She was cooking as we waited patiently I saw she had left her black bag "sebastian" I said "yes bocchan" he said looking at me "go check her black bag if she has anything dangerous" I said "yes, bocchan" he said and walked over and unzipped it and soon he started to coo at something and when he turned around he had a black cat that had a white star on its left and had a icy blue bow at the end of her tail. I was surprised that I wasn't sneezing when I looked closer the cat was asleep.

"I see you have found my cat" sebastian and I turned around to see delicious food and a lucy who had a ghost smile on her face.

"Today's meal is _Coquilles St-Jacques _and for dessert we have a_ Bûche de Noël with Ceylon tea." _Lucy said respectfully and gracefully.

When I tasted her food it was delicious that could even rival sebastian's cooking.

After we were done me and sebastian were discussing if we shouldd hire her. We looked back at her to see that she was playing with her cat whose name was Misuto looking bored as hell and kept looking around the room.

I coughed to get her attention which I successfully did and she looked up titling her head curiosity spark in her eyes...cute w-wait what! Why did I called her cute I already have a fiance.

"Earl what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She said which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We are hiring you" I said.

* * *

Kura: Whew! That was a long chapter

Lucy: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Kura: I hoped you guys liked it :)

Misuto: Please review, follow, and favorite we'll appreciate it very much

All: Bye see you in the next chap!


	2. The New Chapter 2

Kura: Hello minna! I'm starting chapter 2 all over again is because I didn't like it and because it takes forever trying to make the fanfic stick with the anime so... I will half some of the things I wrote. Well... I hope you like the new chapter 2!

Misuto: Kura is sorry for her bad grammars and spelling errors

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Black Butler only the story...

* * *

Sebastian's Pov

"Sebastian please take Lucy and her cat to the servants quarter" bocchan said. I bowed respectfully and motion her to follow me.

We were walking down the long hallways with this awkward silence between us after her cat struggle out of her grasp and ran into the forest she seemed like she didn't care if her cat went into the forest.

I kept glancing at her...for some reasons I have this feeling she is keeping something dark by the way her eyes looked like she was in a whole new world and her eyes also tells a story.

And it was the first time I took notice of her. She was curvaceous I must say, porcelain skin like a doll, her eyes were a beautiful shade of icy blue and a tint of brown, when I looked more down...i-is...that...even real breast? They were huge but I wouldn't say it out loud but one thing I know was she was really beautiful to my opinion.

When we got to the servants quarter I showed her bedroom which was a spacious room. Wooden floor that you can see your reflection, a medium size bed, a desk, bathroom, bookshelves, and a closet.

She looked over surrounding as I walked to the door. I stopped and turned my head "you'll start tomorrow morning...Lucy" I said. I was confused when I said her name it sound so right to say it I shook the thought out if my mind and closed the door behind me but little did I know her icy blue eyes turned magenta (is it magenta or red I don't know?) And her pupils turned into slits.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

When the sebastian dude was taking me to the servants quarter there was a awkward silence between us after misuto ran into the forest because she was bored. I kept catching him taking glances at me which I pretended I didn't notice ans saw he narrowed his eyes.

When he showed me my room it was spacious I looked over my surroundings "you'll start tomorrow morning...Lucy" he said which send a chill to my spine, what the hell was that!

When he closed the door my eyes turned magenta thank mavis! He didn't see that or else i'm fucking screwed.

I pant sweat rolling down my face "fuck" I groaned I need those pills now yes, I may be a human but since I learned demon slayer magic I also had to eat soul which I don't mind at all since I only eat animal souls but I had to eat a human soul once a few months or so and if I don't this happens.

I teleported my black bag from the celestial storage and ripped the zipper open desperately try to find my pills to ease the eminence pain from my stomach which was spreading quickly. When I finally found a black bottle that had a sign that said **Soul Pills** (suckish name I know :p) I opened the lid viciously and grabbed two pills shoved them down into my mouth and gulped both of them.

I sighed in relief when I felt the eminence pain slowly easing away man...have that pain made me tired.

I slowly stood up grasping the bedsheet hoisting myself up and gently laid myself to bed and slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning stretching my muscles got up yawning and trudged to the bathroom for a shower then brushing my teeth and hair.

I came out and walked to my closet and opened it bemused to see a maid outfit.

I worn a black dress with matching buttons and a white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulder and a lacy frill on top of my head with my blonde length waist hair let down I worn black thigh high socks and black combat boots.

I looked at the clock again 7:30 it was time to work. I opened the door to see sebastian outside waiting for me I had a surprise look then it disappeared.

I saw a pink dust washed over his pale cheeks when he saw me. I smirked in my head he straightened up "I will let you meet the other employees" he said calmly I nodded my head and followed him.

When we got to the kitchen it was rather lousy I wince painfully when someone who sounded like a young man started to yell aww...it sucks having extraordinary hearing.

Sebastian must have saw I flinched because he asked me if I was alright I only nodded my head.

"Alright Bard, Finny, and Meyrin please meet our new addition" he said clapping his hands I saw them all straightened even if I was being blocked by sebastian.

"Ahh...sebastian where is he?" Said that young man who screamed I heard sebastian chuckled "who said it was a male" then he moved out of the way for them to see me.

They all gasped in shock "wahhhh! You are so pretty and beautiful" said a girl with cherry red hair that was held up in two pigtails and worn round glasses that had a crack in one if the lenses must be Meyrin.

I looked at both of the guys in there one was drooling over my body he worn a chef outfit I think that guy is Bard.

The last one worn gardener clothes I saw he had is hand in a clutching manner together with this admire look on his face he was blushing madly at me, Finny?

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia please to meet you" I said softly "c-can I hug you" finny asked shyly "ahh...o-okay" I said unsure of my answer he beamed at me then rushed and pulled me into a tight hug.

I do not know how long we have been hugging because finny let go of me when he felt a dangerous aura behind him. I looked up to see sebastian with a annoyed and jealous look on his face I smirked don't tell me he is falling in love with me.

"All right then" sebastian said "bard you go into the kitchen, finny you tend the plants in the greenhouse, and meyrin you collect and launder the sheets and tanaka you can sit and drink tea" he said "ho ho ho" that old man laugh all of them straightened up and yelled "Aye!" I winced painfully god dammit can't they say it more quieter.

"And you will be with me" he said I looked at him in shock the fuck you made it sound like you want to molest me.

So he was leading me room to room in the manor and what to do "Ahhh!" Someone screamed "oh dear" sebastian said with a tick mark throbbing from his forehead.

When we arrived outside we found that finny messed up something in the greenhouse and so sebastian was scolding him and finny was apologizing and was crying while bowing.

I sighed and looked up at the sky.

I miss you Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, and Lily.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail

Everyone was normal no one even remembered lucy at all but a certain six of people were sitting in a corner looking at the people in disgust.

"It has been two weeks now and lushy hasn't come" said happy worried "maybe we should visit her apartment" suggested juvia and so they got up and walked outside to lucy's apartment.

When they got there they opened the door which was unlock thwy walked inside to see almost half of her things gone it was eerily silent "lucy are you home" all of them called.

Wendy was looking around until she saw a white envelope on lucy's desk when she got closer she realized it was addressed to them "hey guys I found something" and soon all of them were surrounding the table.

Juvia grabbed the envelope and torn it then read it out loud.

_Hey guys,_

_If you are reading this_

_Then that means i'm gone on a mission that I don't know if I may ever come back_

_Please understand this _

_I know it may be selfish_

_But I wanted to go away from my so-called family to take of this stress on my shoulders_

_And to heal my broken heart _

_That is why I took a mission that is far away from magnolia_

_Wendy you were like my beloved little sister and I don't know if I may ever see you grow up into a beautiful woman and to see that man who will give you anything_

_Juvia, I know we may have difficulties with gray in the past but I want you to know you were also like my little sister even if you are a crazy obsessed woman for gray but I think you should give lyon a chance just for once_

_Gajeel even you are a jackass and sometimes a smartass you were like a older protective brother to me and I am really thankful for that, when levy started to ignore me you were the first person to comfort me when I needed someone's shoulder to cry_

_Carla please take care of wendy for me if I don't ever come back_

_Lily please make sure gajeel doesn't kill natsu_

_And Happy please don't have a grudge on natsu it isn't his fault for being a complete asshole_

_You know if you love something dearly let go_

_And if it comes back it is yours forever_

_And I need you to do the same for me_

_I don't want to see you all depressed and sulk all day_

_I want all of you to be happy even if i'm not there anymore_

_I love you guys more then anything in the world_

_Love,_

_Sister Lucy_

After juvia was done reading she putted the paper down she had tears streaming down her face, wendy was hugging carla while silently sobbing, and gajeel was on his knees with one hand grabbing the edge of the table while the other one was on his eyes with tears streaming down.

"L-lucy-nee is right we shouldn't cry or sulk all day we should be happy" said wendy stuttering "yea" juvia and gajeel said.

They all looked at the window at the crystal blue sky.

_We will wait for you lucy...no matter what._

* * *

Back at Phantomhive Manor

Lucy's Pov

I was on the grand-staircase polishing it swiftly and quickly. When I was done I cleaned every single room not leaving a single dust behind.

I passed by the laundry room when I heard a screeching voice inside. I stop opened the door seeing who it was.

"I-i'm s-sorry Mr. S-sebas- oh it's only you lucy." She said with relief filling on her face. I rose an eyebrow at her but shook my head left and right.

"This won't do, Meyrin here let me help." I said pulling her up from the ground brushing the soap from her white apron. "You need new glasses, Meyrin that's why you keep messing up." I scolded at her.

"But, these were from young master... I will never buy another glasses." She said clutching on her glasses. I sighed grabbing the sheets taking them outside washing them gracefully.

I can feel Meyrin admiration look behind my back but let it slide.

After I was done I hung them to let them dry outside. I wiped the imaginary dust off of my white apron feeling proud of my work today.

* * *

Sebastian's Pov

"Ahhh!" I heard a scream when I was still polishing the slivers. I sighed putting it down walking to the source of the scream. "Why can't they for once do something that doesn't end in destroying the manor." I mumbled.

When I got there to scold Meyrin to see Lucy there washing the laundry gracefully and swiftly. I saw Meyrin had a look of admiration on her face looking at lucy intensely which it seemed lucy didn't mind at all.

When Lucy was done she hung them then wiped the imaginary dust from her apron. "Thank you, Lucy." I said smiling, she looked back only nodding her head.

I watch her walk away back into the manor then look at Meyrin who was in la la land. "Lucy look so peaceful and did did the laundry so fast and swift."

"Ohh... how I wish I could be like her."

I rose an eyebrow at her behaviour then chuckled.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! Mr. Sebastian you're here."

"Alright then, since lucy had done your chores why don't you fold the laundry once it's done.

"Hai!" She shouted saluting.

I turned around walking back to the manor.

* * *

I walked into bocchan's office bringing the dessert he wanted.

I knocked on the door until I heard a "come in" I opened the door to see bocchan writing away on papers that were stack on his big oak desk.

He stopped writing stretching. I putted a plate onto bocchan's desk.

"For dessert we have a _Raspberry Brûlée _I hope it's your liking, bocchan." I said bowing with my hand over my heart.

Bochhan ate quietly. I saw him putting the silver fork down wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Sebas-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before a knock was heard. "Who is it." He said impatiently.

"Um... it's me, Lucy." I heard a feminine voice from the other side.

"Come in."

Lucy opened the door then closing it. She turned to us bowing down. "I apologize for interrupting, but there is a small woman with blonde cork screw hair whose name is Elizabeth Middford wanting to see you, young master." She said looking at us.

I heard bocchan groan. He stood up muttering something which I quite can't hear at all.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

We walked down the corridor quietly.

When we arrived downstairs. I saw the blonde girl again who was demanding the three cheerful idiots demanding where was her "fiance" I finally took notice her appearance.

She worn a pink chiffon dress that had white ruffles and big white bows draping down the lower dress. She had two blonde cork screw pigtails with a pink headband on her head.

She had the greenest eyes I ever seen. But what bother me the most was her personality. She was to cheerful and very loud, louder then the three idiots combined which hurt my ears painfully.

One word the described her was she was to "childish."

"Ccciieeelll!" She squealed throwing herself on him twirling both of them around in circle. Is she really a noble woman?

"Elizabeth! What have I told you, I told you to write a letter if you are coming to my manor!" He scolded her with annoyed expression on his face.

I felt my lips turn upwards. "I know, I know but I missed you very much even if I saw you last week, and just please call me Lizzy." She said pouting with her arms cross on her B cup boob trying to make them look bigger.

I twitched in annoyance.

This "noble woman" has a problem because she possesses the aura that say "back of he's mine" towards me I glares daggers at her which made her shiver.

I smirked. I can't believe this little girl is young master's fiancee.

* * *

Ciel's Pov

Why! Why does Elizabeth be right here now I wanted to spend my time up in the office working papers instead of playing with her.

We were currently in the garden sitting under a big oak tree having a picnic. I noticed that Elizabeth dislike Lucy the way she kept glaring up at Lucy when she thinks i'm looking.

I sighed she's truly childish.

"Say ahh, Ciel!" She said cheerfully before I can speak she shoved a chocolate chip cookie into my mouth successfully chocking me.

I looked up at her to yell at her to see she was looking at Lucy with a smug look on her face while lucy was only smiling politely.

"Yes, what is it?" Lucy asked with gritted teeth.

"Ohh... nothing." Elizabeth said with a bright smile on her face.

I saw that lucy had the look that said "you bitch."

"If you excuse me but I have work to intend to." Lucy said bowing down politely then walked back to the manor with her hair and her dress swishing in the wind.

I groaned running a hand through my dark blue locks.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Kura: That was a long chapter

Misuto: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Kura: I hoped you guys liked it :)

Lucy: Please review, follow, and favorite we'll appreciate it very much

All: Bye see you in the next chap!


	3. Alois and Claude

Kura: Hello minna! I hope you guys are having a wonderful day today

Lucy: Here's chapter 7

Kura: Oh yea! I'll just tell you now *ashamed* but all the characters of Fairy Tail and Kuroshitsuji are the same age. The reason why, well just imagined that Tenroujima (is that how you spell it?) Island happened putting them to sleep for 7 years so... I thought it was perfect making Ciel, Alois (yes, Alois in here also) and Elizabeth turn to 17 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Black Butler...

* * *

Ciel's Pov

I groaned for the millionth time of the day.

Just hearing Elizabeth's blabbering of things that don't even interest me at all is quite a bore. I just kept looking around nodding my head making it look as i'm listening to her constant talking.

I saw a shadowy figure walk out from the manor. I squinted my eyes to see better. When the shadowy person came closer, I noticed it was Lucy.

Lucy had her face in a annoyed look on her face with flames that looked like it came from hell in her eyes, she had a aura that said I-will-kill-you. I wondered who had made Lucy so upset that she was willing to kill person right on the spot.

"Young master, there is someone by the name of Alois Trancy wanting to see you, and M-miss Middleford it's time for you to go back home." Lucy said gritting her teeth while fake smiling.

I frozed. Why in the name heavens would Alois be here now with his creepy pedophile demon butler, Claude Faustas visiting me. I intentionally shivered just seeing Claude.

I heard Elizabeth huff hugging me telling me goodbye then got up stomping away.

I groaned getting up walking back to the manor with Lucy and Sebastian trailing behind me. Great I already gotten rid of a pest (coughcoughelizabethcoughcough) and now another pest has come to my home.

When I got inside I saw a blur of blonde hair a purple coat before I was tackled down but I managed to keep my balance. "Cccciiieeellll! I missed you so much! Did you miss me?"

I glared at the pest. "Of course... Not. Now let go of me before you infect me with your Alois virus"

The said person let go of me pouting with his arm crossed. "Your so cold, Ciel which makes you even more irresistible." Alois said soon in his disgusting fantasy world that I didn't even want to know.

I backed away from Alois while he was still in la la land. I was so close to escape when he finally snapped out of his own little world. "By the way, who is this?" He said gesturing to Lucy who was standing beside me quietly with a cold and bored look on her face she also had glossy look in her eyes.

"Well, this is my new maid I recruited 2 weeks ago, Lucy Heartfillia."

I saw him circle Lucy examining her up and down. She wasn't the slightest bit nervous at all not even giving a single move.

"Hmmm... I like her." Alois said hugging her waist putting his head on her shoulder tilting his head a bit looking at me.

I felt my mouth slightly agape. I also felt this strange sudden rage boiling inside my stomach (Ohh... Ciel if only you knew~) like a volcano wanting explode but couldn't.

Why is that I do not like how Trancy is holding my Lucy er... I mean Lucy like that way? What is this sudden feeling of anger to Trancy?

* * *

Lucy's Pov

What in the name of Mavis is Lord Trancy doing?! I mean I know I had a cold look on my face but the inside I was like a nervous-wreck.

"Hmmm... I like her." I heard Lord Trancy say.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist while putting his head on my shoulder. I saw young master slightly widen his eyes with his lips parted a little bit.

I looked at Sebastian who had his eyes widen in shock with a tint of anger in there, is mouth was also parted and he stumbled backwards.

While Claude who had a amused look on his face but had this glint in his eyes when he was looking at me up and down licking his lips which made me shiver, pedophile.

Oh god... don't tell me Lord Trancy and his butler Claude likes me.

I turned my head sighing quietly only Sebastian and Claude could hear me.

I tugged Lord Trancy's arms of my waist ignoring the look of shock on his face returning to the side of young master.

"I"m sorry, Lord Trancy but it seems that my master does not like your closeness to me and I shall always obey his wishes and feelings." I said bowing down in a apologetic manner.

"Oh... it's okay." Lord Trancy said masking his disappointment with false happiness waving his hand back and forth.

From the corner of my eyes. I saw Sebastian and Claude glaring at each other with a look of possessive look in their eyes... well mostly Sebastian.

* * *

We were in the lounge watching young master and Lord Tracy playing a game of chess.

Young master only smirked in triumphant and a look that said I-got-you-trap-now. He raised his black chess piece knocking one of Lord Trancy's chess piece over.

"Check mate."

"Awww... No fair!" Lord Trancy said in a whining tone.

"Why do you always win!"

Young master only leaned back on his chair with his arms cross smirking. "Because i'm better then you in chess, chess is my specialty."

I rose an eyebrow at him.

"I have to go now, young master." I said bowing down.

My work was more important then watching them play chess but I still do care but my work is not going to clean itself is it?

I walked to the door ready to open it when I scented a smell of death. I move out the way when the door was smashed open.

I felt Young Master, Sebastian, Lord Trancy, and Claude turn their gaze to the open door that smashed open.

"Ohh~ Sebas-chan! Did you miss me?"

* * *

Kura: Should I do a harem between Lucy, Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude well just making Claude less perverted and creepy in the later chapter because I just love more drama for some reasons? And what do you think when I should reveal Lucy's powers?

Misuto: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Kura: Sorry that it was short but I didn't have any ideas left, but you already know who is this person

Wendy: Please review, follow, and favorite we'll appreciate it very much

All: Bye see you in the next chap!


	4. Lucy's Wrath

Kura: Hello minna!

Misuto: Why am I not in one of the chapters. I was only in two or one chapter then you never included me *pouts*

Kura: Hehehe... I'm sorry Misuto. How about I add you in this chapter

Misuto: Okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Black Butler (I wish I did)

* * *

Sebastian's Pov

"Ohh~ Sebas-chan! Did you miss me?"

Oh no, not that voice. Anything but that vulgar person.

I looked up to look at the door to see a red hair moron there with his death scythe making kissing faces at me which made me shiver.

"Grell Sutcliffe, what a pleasant surprise to see you." I said smiling tilting my head to the side.

"Ohh... I know it must be the red string a fate that pulled to you Sebas- Who's is this?" He demanded pointing at Lucy who was by that wide open door ready to leave when Grell grabbed her elbow shoving her back into the lounge.

Lucy only sighed with annoyance and a little bit of anger on her pretty face. "I'm a new recruited maid who was employ 2 weeks ago. Now may I please leave I still have work too intend to." She said politely.

* * *

We were sitting on two couches looking at each other from across.

Lucy was sitting by bocchan mumbling incoherent words under her breath with a look of anger on her face. How was she in here if she said that she had work to intend well, Grell had threaten her if she didn't stay in the lounge, he will kill her. She had a look that said pure hatred and a aura that says come-anywhere-to-me-and-I-will-brutally-will-kill-you.

Alois was sitting by Lucy scooting closer and closer to her every minute acting all innocent looking around the room, it was pissing me off every second just looking a him trying to get skin on skin contact with Lucy.

It was deathly silent in the lounge. You can only here the sound of teacups clanking against the same matching saucer of the cup or our breaths and our thumping hearts. The air soon grown awkward and tense, we were either looking at the carpeted floor, the ceiling, or at the window.

"Meow."

We then heard scratching on something. We looked around the room to find the source of the scratching. I saw Lucy stand up walking to one of the window opening it. When she she turned around she had her pet cat, Misuto in her arms rubbing her black ears with a tiny smile on her face even when one of her eyebrow was twitching with anger. Misuto purred happily while leaning closer to Lucy's touch.

"So..." Alois said trailing off his sentence looking at his teacup which had steam rising up.

We all turned to him looking at him.

I heard clacking sound behind me, I turned around with my curiosity getting the best of me. It was only Lucy who was walking to the now closed door ready to reach for the knob.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you, you can't leave this room!" Grell yelled jumping out from the couch racing toward Lucy with his black gloved hand reaching out for her.

The most incredible thing happen, before Grell could touch her a dark black wave appeared knocking Grell to the ground hard. We all stood up with a look of alarm on our face.

Lucy turned around with a smile on her face that stretched up until it almost reach to her ears it was almost look like the Cheshire's smile. "Please refrain from touching me, Mister Sutcliffe. It would be unfortunate if something bad happen to you."

When Lucy opened her eyes, instead of icy blue eyes that had a hint of brown in there it was replaced with a deep color of red with her pupils in slits. She also had sparkling pure white canines teeth showing from her Cheshire like smile, she looked so demonic.

What's going on?

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"Hey! Didn't I tell you, you can't leave this room!"

I heard Mister Sutcliffe yell at me. I heard him jumping out of the couch running towards me.

This was my last straw. I have enough shit going on, first getting my ears shouted at by the three morons, then young master's "fiancee" who was trying to get me a hard time and now this, I am done!

When Sutcliffe almost touched me, I sent a black wave knocking him to the ground hard. I heard the others getting up confused how that black wave appeared and alarm.

I turned around smiling like a Cheshire cat with my eyes close. "Please refrain from touching me, Mister Sutcliffe. It would be unfortunate if something bad happen to you."

I said opening my eyes which had my icy blue eyes replaced with a deep shade of color with my pupils in slits.

I smiled tilting my head to the side watching Mister Sutcliffe getting up slowly glaring daggers at me.

"You bitch! DIE!"

He screamed angrily roaring his death scythe alive then swinging it wildly at me which went unsuccessful since I just kept dodging every swung he threw at me.

"Ugh! Why can't you die!" He shouted in frustration.

I did a back flip smirking at him.

I let go of Misuto who fell graceful to the ground scurrying to safety.

I rose a hand, my palm pointing at Sutcliffe.

"Dark Beam."

A black light formed on my palm then shooting out very fast smacking into Sutcliffe who was still angry and didn't notice it coming. It send him flying across the room shocking everyone.

He got up again running at me quickly with his death scythe up in the air ready to slice me into half.

I sighed, he never give up will he? This is getting really annoying and my patience for Sutcliffe is thinning.

Before his death scythe was getting ready to slice me in half, I stopped it with my hands. I pushed myself of the ground swinging around until I got at the back of Grell Sutcliffe, I kicked his back with force which made him fall to the ground face-planting in the carpet.

When I saw Sutcliffe push himself up again my patience for him finally snapped. I blew up like a volcano.

"That is it! My patience for you has snap and I am getting really pissed!" I snarled aggressively walking up to him with every step I took shadow appeared.

When he turned around trying to stab me with red scissors which was absolutely ridiculous. I used gravity making the red pair of scissors slide across the room then pushing him harshly back to the ground with gravity.

I grabbed him by the collar lifting him up a little bit so only our eyes contacted.

I looked at him glaring at him which made him whimpered in fear which made me satisfy a little bit.

"Listen here, Mister Sutcliffe. If you don't want to die today I will highly suggest that you won't get me angrier then I am now, do you hear me." I said with my teeth grinding against each other.

He only nodded his head frantically with fear shown on his face.

"Good."

I dropped him which made his head thump onto the ground hard.

I stood up straighten myself then turned around walking out of the lounge.

* * *

Normal Pov

After Lucy left leaving 4 people with their mouth hung open in shock and a weeping Grell who was... well, unrecognizable. Bruise from black, purple, and blue bruises was on him, cuts that had blood dripping out, and his clothes which was now torn apart.

"Meow." Misuto mewled which sounded like a laugh.

Misuto licked her front paw then looked at them tilting her furry head, she soon got up trotting to the door most likely trying to find its owner.

On that day, they learn something new.

Never ever get on Lucy's bad side.

* * *

Kura: Did you guys like it I hope you did

Juvia: Like it, love it, or hate it!

Kura: Well... I guess that's for today

All: Bye! See you in the next chapter


	5. Exceed and Dragon Slayer

Kura: Hello Minna! No i'm not dead, I just had a little story block and homework was getting harder and harder hehe... please forgive me, but~ I'm finally back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Black butler

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I was on the floor scrubbing the floor hard, I stood up wiping a trail of sweat from my forehead sighing softly. I looked at the window to see that the sun was setting, I got up from the floor as I grabbed the bucket that was filled with soap and water, setting them on the counter.

"I hate being a normal cat!" Misuto whined walking on two hind legs while having her paws up in the air as she walked to me. I chuckled looking at Misuto who was acting so cute. I stretched my aching muscle then yawn. I reached my hand over to Misuto, rubbing her furry black head in a affection.

"Don't be like that Misuto, soon you will eventually get used to being a normal cat and don't forget. We are not in the magic world anymore." I said in a motherly tone looking at Misuto with soft eyes.

"I know, but it is hard acting like a normal cat. What if I was hungry and I couldn't tell you or what if you were in danger!" Misuto gasped with her paws on her fury cheeks wirh a terrified look on hee face. I laughed softly, "I won't be in danger. I know you're just over-protected that you are justing thinking things that will never really happen to me." I replied picking Misuto up into my arms.

"Come on let's go see where is the young master, Sebastian, Lord Trancy, and Claude is." I said happily while petting Misuto's head. I heard a grumble response which meant she agreed.

I walked down the corridor humming a song that mother used too sing to me when I was a child. I stopped, looking up at a huge picture frame that was hung on the wall.

A women with blond hair with beautiful clear blue eyes smiling like an angel, was sitting down on a red couch with her hands folded on her knees, while there was a man with dark blue hair that was covering his eyes, had one of his hand on the pretty lady's shouldered while smiling a little bit.

So that is young master's parents...

I knows how it feels... losing someone you love that was close to you. Your not alone young master, for I also lost everyone I love the most.

I turned around walking away from the portrait, trying to find young master. Not feeling wetness on my cheeks.

When I finally found them. They were in the garden that were filled with beautiful white roses that glowed in the sun. I saw Lord Trancy whining at young master who was rubbing his temple not wanting to explode at Lord Trancy.

I saw them turn their head. "Yay! Your maid is back!" Screamed Lord Trancy who ran up to me like a excited child who was getting a cake for doing something good when he actually screamed "F*ck You!" at the neighbors from a window.

I felt him wrap his arms around me while his nose was buried under my neck. I walked to young master who was seething slightly as long with Sebastian.

I sometimes wonder. Is Lord Trancy really a 17 year old boy, because he acts like 5 year old who is trap in a man's body.

I walked to young master at his side, trying to not listen too Lord Trancy constant whining of trying to get my attention. I felt Misuto's claws dig into the top of the black dress, I looked down at her to see why was she digging her claws into my chest.

"HISS!"

Misuto hissed at Lord Trancy in a warning tone. He didn't seem to get the message for he only glared back at Misuto in a threatening look. Misuto yowled in anger, she jumped well... more of pounce onto Lord Trancy's face.

"MISUTO, NO!" My cold and calm demeanor melted away when Misuto jumped onto his face. He threw Misuto at the sky with a look of anger on his face, "you stupid cat!" He spatted. I saw three rows of red scratch mark on his right cheek.

I turned around to see Misuto falling down with her paws flailing in the air with a scared mewl. I have to do it, "Misuto, use your aera wings!" I shouted at Misuto who heared me to use her wings. Soon, a white light illuminated behind Misuto. Everyone of us were shocked expect for me when Misuto began to fly in the air with small beautiful angelic wings behind her back.

"W-what is this!" Lord Trancy screamed pointing at Misuto. Misuto landed on my left shoulder glaring at him with pure rage, "you are really stupid, Lord Trancy." Misuto said in a mocking tone, "I'm not exactly a normal cat, I am Lucy's exceed."

They all had a shock expression on their face. "Wait... what is a exceed?" Young master said with a confuse look on his face. "Well, young master. How can I explain this... a exceed is sort of a familiar it is just that they don't work for you but help you if you need help as much as they can, but a exceed is a friend or partner to a dragon slayer. But Misuto is kinda more of my daughter than a partner." I said, I knew this wasn't a lot of information for them to finally understand. "A d-dragon slayer? And how can a cute cat be your daughter?" Sebastian said with a look of lost and confuse. "Misuto has been with me ever since I came and worked for you. And how Misuto is kinda like my daughter is because since she was born in a egg, I treated her like my daughter and because I am sort of her mother."

"How is a cat born from a egg and what is a dragon slayer?" Young master said. "It's because they are not really normal cats, they walk on their hind legs, talk, and have magic that they can help their partner or father and mother. And a dragon slayer is a child or teenager who is trained from a dragon who acts as their father or mother until they finally manage to compete all of the techniques of one element. I am truly sorry is I can't not explain, it's sort of a hard topic to explain to a person who doesn't know a dragon or exceed."

"So then, have you completed all of the techniques?" Yound master said. I nodded my head as in saying yes.

"Wait... if you are a dragon slayer and have completed all of the techniques, then where is your father or mother? Since you said that the dragon acts as your father or mother until you finally completes all of the techniques?" Lord Trancy said with questioning look on his face. " Now that you say that Alois, where is your dragon parent?" Young master said.

I was silent with my bangs casting over my eyes as tiny tears rolled down my face. I know they had noticed tears rolled down my cheeks but I didn't care. It felt like a year before I finally looked up at them, I saw pain cross over their faces when they saw my heartbroken face.

"He d-disappeared... leaving n-no trace b-behind on his very own e-existence."

* * *

I'm sorry if I couldn't explain on the exceed and dragon slayer thing I didn't even know how to write it out it was really complicated to make it! *Cries*

I hoped you like it even if I did terrible

See you in the next chapter


	6. Ball and Jealousy

Kura: Hello minna! I am so sorry for taking so long, please forgive me! I had been typing this but then I had a huge major story block which kept me from typing

To make it up to you, I made this chapter extra long I think?

I am sorry if I made mistakes

Well, here is chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Black Butler

* * *

Sebastian's Pov

When I saw Lucy shake uncontrollably, why do I feel my heart clench in pain? Lucy looked up at us with salty tears prickling down her rosy cheeks as her kissable lips tremble lightly. "H-he disappear leaving n-no trace b-behind on his very own e-existence."

I froze as I felt the others did the same. She sniffed and wiped her tears that continually fell down her cheeks, "I don't need pity from anyone, not even you four. I know he may be gone but I can still feel him, his warmth that radiates at night when he curls rights next to me assuring me that I wasn't alone that he was will always be there for me. I know he is still out there even if I don't feel his presence, that's why I still keep going on because I know all the hard hardships I will go through in the future and all of those I had face shall take me to him in the future." She said with a determined look in her eyes. Oh, how much I admire her braveness and determination just to find her dragon father.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Alois hugging her comforting her then wiped her tears away with his hand. I wanted to stomp over to them and ripped them from each other then kill Alois right on the spot.

I noticed Misuto who was sitting in a chair quiet looking bored. When she noticed that I was looking at her, she slid of the chair and walked up to Lucy who was trying to pry Alois's arms off of her.

Misuto grabbed Lucy's dress and pulled her out of the room but before giving Alois one heating hatred glare then left.

"Wow, Lucy's cat must hate you very much." Young master said with amusement dancing in his blue eye.

"Shut up, Ciel," Alois said turning his to look at young master giving him a glare. He huffed angrily then walked to the door.

"Come on, Claude. Let's go back home," he said beckoning Claude to come then left not looking back if Claude was following him.

"Yes, your highness." Claude said bowing down with one hand over his heart before he proceeded to the door.

* * *

Normal Pov

July 1st

It was a very very hot afternoon. Unfortunately, Ciel was stuck in a steaming hot oven (aka his office) writing down thousand and thousands of paper that never seems to end.

"Ugh!"

Ciel gave up on writing setting his pen down to the fancy mahogany desk as he ran his fingers into his ash blue hair as the other one was fanning his redish and sweaty face to keep him cool.

"Why is does it has to so bloody hot." He grumbled to himself irritated. He heard knocking on the big door and told the person on the outside of the door to come in.

It was Sebastian. He walked up the desk, "Lady Elizabeth is here, Bocchan." He said informing him.

Ciel wanted to groan loudly but manage to not. He sighed and got up his chair slowly then walked to Sebastian's side lazily taking his sweet time.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs and walking to the lounge room to see Elizabeth who was glaring at Lucy who was standing there with the other three who looked awkward and uneasy.

When she finally noticed Ciel, her heated and full of hatred towards Lucy melted away and was replaced with light beaming from her eyes and a wide smile plastered on her face as if the whole "I hate you very much and hope you will die" never happened.

"CCCIIEELLL!"

She squealed as she jumped off the couch and swung herself onto Ciel who was beyond annoyed and irritated. "Elizabeth, what did I told you. Write a letter if you are coming, don't come into my manor as if you own the place." Ciel said wanting to scream and slap Elizabeth to knock some sense into her tiny brain.

"Sorry I was excited. Have you heard the news?" She said, "What news?" Ciel said growing impatient, "Lord Trancy, is throwing a black and white ball tonight. Oh... you certainly must come, Ciel would you?" She said squealing happily as she jumped up and down.

Ciel had a huge fat red vain throbbing on his forehead. Does he honestly wants to go, no. But if he did go that means Elizabeth will shut up and leave him alone.

"Fine, I'll go." Ciel grumbled, "Yes! Thank you thank you!" She screamed giving him a death hug. "Oh my I must get ready for the ball tonight... what should I wear... any who, see you at the ball tonight, Ciel! Don't forget to dress adorable!" She said walking out waving her hand back and forth.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said clearly not happy.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail

A certain of six group were sitting in a dark corner where it was farther from their so-called nakama who was fighting, insulting each other, or having a great time of their life.

"I can't stand it how can they can easily forget what they had done to, Lushy." Happy said sadly, "They're not the same people we know anymore. They all changed after Lisanna came back." Juvia said. She didn't use third person of view anymore cause it reminded her to much of Lucy.

Wendy nodded her head slowly as she pet Carla.

"May I have Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Happy come to my office please." They heard master Makorav (is that how you spell it?) say from the second floor.

The six got ignoring the peoples stare and whispers as they walked up the stair to the second floor passing the Raijinshu who looked at them questionably.

When they got to the front of the office, Gajeel knocked the door three times before they heard a come in.

"You wanted us."

"Yes, I know you guys have notice that Lucy has been gone for a quite long time. Do any one of you want to explain what is going on while I was gone for a conference for three weeks?" Master Makorav said as he lace his hands together and look at all their faces that was either looking somewhere else to avoid his piercing eyes.

There was tension in the air before someone was brave enough to answer back which was Happy.

"Lushy went on a mission that she doesn't even know if she will ever come back. Team N-natsu harshly k-kicked Lushy out without your permission. And e-everyone ignored Lushy for seven months." Happy said stuttering a tiny bit as tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes.

"Wait, how did I not notice this? I would have surely noticed if their behavior changed, then how?"

"Master, they were all acting. Fooling you and Lucy as if everything was okay but we noticed it right away. The disgust and amusement were in there eyes as they watch you two not knowing what they had plan. And when had Lucy disappeared was when you left for the conference." Wendy said in a timid voice as she tremble in anger.

Master Makorav was frozen in his seat as he process what Happy and Wendy had said, "They kicked out one of my most wonderful child from their team... WITHOUT ME KNOWING! AND PLAYED WITH ME AND LUCY?!" He shouted slamming his hands on his desk which made a loud _thunk_. All of them flinched unexpected that master will done this.

"THOSE BRATS MUST BE PUNISH?!" He shouted stomping to the door ready to open it and start to yell at his brats how he was so disappointed in them for treating one of their nakama so much heartache and scream at them for playing with him.

Carla, Happy, and Lily grabbed onto Makorav's shirt dragging him back then setting him down on his chair.

"Please, don't tell _them_." Juvia pleaded trying to persuade him. "And why is that?" He said angrily, "We all promised to each other that we wouldn't tell anyone where Lucy had gone. We didn't want to put another dump load of pressure on her shoulders then she already has by telling them where she had gone. And if we did tell them, would they give a damn if Lucy was gone? I bet they would probably party for Lucy's absence for three years straight." Juvia said once again sadly.

"I guess you're right, they would have certainly partied three years straight if we did tell them." Makorav said sighing as he slumps back in his chair.

"Hey, it's Lucy's birthday today." Wendy said softly. Everyone looked at her sadly, "Of course." They all said quietly.

Such a sad day for a beautiful day outside.

* * *

At The Phantomhive Manor

Ciel's Pov

I was finally done with all the papers and it was evening already. I sighed closing my eyes in bliss before I was interrupted by Sebastian who decided it was now a good time to knock the door and ruin my peaceful moment.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sebastian came in smiling. "Bocchan, it's time to get dress and get ready for Lord Trancy's ball." He said smiling wider.

I looked at him weirdly but followed him out to my bed chamber. When we got there, he closed the door behind him and walked to my closet getting suit for me.

When he came back with a black and white suit, he dressed me getting me all ready.

When we walked down the last couple of stairs. We saw lucy there waiting for us, I must she was looking stunning and gorgeous this evening.

I bet I was blushing, I hope not.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

When I found out I was going to the black and white ball with young master and Sebastian I was taken back. Because I wanted to stay in the mansion chilling with the three Meyrin, Finny, and Bard but I guess I would go.

I closed the my door making sure to lock the door and closing the curtains in case there was any lookers which I highly doubt would be but hey, you might never know.

I closed my eyes breathing in and out. Slowly I felt wind picking up around the room then it stopped.

I opened my walking to the long mirror on the other side of the room to look at my appearance. When I saw myself in the my eyes bulge out, I looked so beautiful.

I was wearing a white flowing dress that had a black sash. I worn a black ruffle choker and white gloves that reached to my elbow with two black bracelets on each wrist.

For shoes, I worn white heels that had silky ribbons tied until it reached my knees. My hair was curled and there was a flower in my hair for more accessories. I had tiny makeup which was only lip gloss and mascara.

I admire myself one more time then walked out the room to wait for young master and Sebastian.

When they came done the stairs. I must say young master looks quite fashionable so did Sebastian I guess. When they both saw me, I saw pink dusted over their cheeks and it was there never fading away.

We went outside to be met with a warm evening breeze of July. There was a carriage there waiting for us, we got inside. I watched the scenery pass by as we waited to get to our destination.

* * *

Normal Pov

When they finally got to there destination, they got out to see many people arriving. Women wearing the most fine silk and men wearing their most fashionable suit.

As they walked inside, many people they passed by whispered how gorgeous and handsome (Ciel and Sebastian) they were.

When they got into the ball room. It was filled with many people who were gossiping, laughing, and dancing.

"Such a crowded place." Ciel grumbled unhappy. Lucy and Sebastian only smiled at him as they looked around the place taking their surroundings.

"Oh~ Ciel!" They heard someone shout and soon someone emerge from the crowd grinning in a idiotic way. It was Alois, he was wearing a black fancy suit.

"I am so glad that you can make it to my party that I was throwing. First of all, I wasn't expected to see you at my party, but I am so happy that you came!" He said happily.

Ciel turned around, "Lu-" He stopped when he noticed that she was gone. "Heh, where did Lucy go?" Alois said with a questionable look on his face. "I swear I saw a glimpse of her when you guys came?" He said scratching his head.

"I found her, Lord Phantomhive." Claude said irritated pointing at somewhere in the crowd. "Where!" Alois said excitedly trying to look at at the top of the people's head trying to see a familiar golden bundle of hair.

When they finally saw Lucy, they were relieved but the relieved went away quickly when they saw a man who had blonde hair and beautiful sapphire eyes with pale skin but not too pale to make people mistaken him ill. He worn a white suit with a black rose in his right breast pocket accompany her.

They were dancing, they saw him lean forward and kiss her cheek which made her blush a shade of crimson red. They heard him laugh heartily as he twirl Lucy around making her dress flow up a bit showing her white heels.

The four of them tremble in anger as they watch him dance with Lucy making her flustered and red when they saw his mouth move every time probably making a comment about her, with jealousy.

They all had the same thought.

"How dare he take Lucy away from me! This was the only opportunity to get closer too her and you took her away from me! There's hell to pay, no one and I mean no one can take her away from me not even Bocchan/Sebastian/Alois/Claude/Your Highness?!"

They all glared daggers at the mysterious man who managed to take Lucy away without them noticing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jealousy can sometimes be a bitch when it comes to love.

* * *

Oh... it seems more drama is cooking up with a new male character interested in Lucy MMMMHHHHHUUUUUAAA! (rubs hand together)

Did that make sense? Jealousy can sometimes be bitch when it comes to love? Because I think it makes sense when you fall in love and found your crush with someone else it makes you jealous and worry that your crush will like someone else. I mean, I had experienced that before when I was in 4th grade, I had a boyfriend and it was a new start of school year and that mean, new students. I was worried and afraid that he will break up with me for another girl, I was so scared that one of my girlfriend had to calm and soothe me down telling me that everything was going to be fine in the end.

Well! Enough of my love life story now :)

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Bye! See you in the next chapter *waves hand back and forth*


	7. Please For Give Me!

**Well first off, I'm really _really_ sorry that I have not updated for so long! Please forgive me! The reason why I haven't update is because my school is coming to an end and we had projects after projects that we must accomplished to pass and that took my time to type, away. I know that it sounds like a good for nothing excuse but I hope you understand that my school work is really important to me (well, not really, not as much as typing) and I want to get all of my work in, in time. I know all of you guys have been asking when I will update again and I felt deeply remorse that I couldn't give you guys any chapter to read. But after I'm done with school, I promise that I will give all of you guys many chapters as I can as a apology gift for my very long absence from Fanfiction. I hope you guys understand and telling you now since I haven't done this, thank you so much for all of your guys support and reviews on my stories. It always brings warmth and happiness to me when I see you guys comments. I hope you guys understand. I love you all! **

**Sincerely,**

**Kurayami no tenshi**


	8. I Have a Stalker!

Hello minna! I'm so happy to be back after my long absence, I'm finally finished my school and as promise. I would you give guys bunch of chapters as an apology gifts. I'm also sorry sorry that I took a long time to update, cause I was correcting my other stories which had really horrendous writing skills. I was missing a lot of punctuations and capitalizations and a lot of misspellings. I was so disgusted with myself as I read through my stories to see so many mistakes here and there. Well I hope you guys enjoy this and please excuse my mistakes if I have done any, enough dilly dally. Let's get on with the ever waiting chapter!

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail or Black Butler, they belong to their rightful owners

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I soon found myself whisked off by a man who was wanting a death wish from me. I glared menacingly at him before glancing at young master whom was still talking to Lord Trancy. I turned back at him looking straight in his dark sapphire eyes before I asked, "Is there _something _you want from me, sir?" All I got was a mysterious smile and amusement. "Well aren't you feisty?" I tilted my head at him. Ahh, he's British (not that I have anything against British people) and his accent is so lovely! I won't admit it out loud but, I would literally probably listen as he talks all day (sorry if I made it sound creepy :3). I kissed my teeth. "Of course I would be _feisty _if that's what you put me as if I was suddenly whisked away like we were in some sloppy romantic scene by some stranger." He chuckled with mirth. "Sharp tongue that you are." And with that he twirled me around before slowly dipping me and then brought me back up again. "If that's what you think of me then, yes, I have a sharp tongue. And if you got a problem with it, then you can leave. Cause I'm not going to stand here and hear you complain." I nonchalantly said. "No, I don't have a problem with your sharp tongue. Actually, I think it's really cute." He admitted bringing my gloved hand to his lips to press a small kiss unto the back of my hand. At that, I rose a brow at him. "Oh really?" He smiled, that freaking mysterious smile again! What is he hiding? And why the sudden flirty compliments?

He suddenly kissed my cheek making me fluster up. I knew I had a full-blown blush cause I felt heat coming to my cheeks. "W-Why did you d-do that for!" I stuttered in embarrassment. I hope young master did not see that or anyone else. He brought his head back and laughed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! You were just too irresistible that I just have to give a you a peck." I glared at him. "Well that wasn't funny!" He chuckled half heartedly. "I apologize once again." I huffed at him before a shiver ran up my spine. Who the hell is giving me the evil eyes? He twirled me again giving me the chance to see who was giving me the deathly glares that tried so hard to burn a hole through me. I looked around as I was spinned around. I finally found who was giving me the glares.

It was four angry looking men who I was familiar with, I realized that they weren't giving me the evil eyes. They were giving the man I was dancing with the most promising eyes that said they'll give him the most torturous yet the most slowest and painful death ever. At that, I kind of felt sympathetic and pity for the male who was completely oblivious (or not) to the glares that was sent at his way. But just a tinzy bit, cause, well. I don't know him well enough to feel as if he was an important person to me. So I didn't say anything.

"You know, you're probably the most beautiful and enchanting woman I ever met." He said smiling charmingly. "And? Should I be honored to know that I might be the most beautiful girl you ever met? Cause, ohhh. It could always be lie." I unenthusiastically said. _And plus, that clichéd pick-up line was sort of a huge turn off if you were trying to excite me knowing that I could be the most beautiful girl you ever saw _I added inside my head as I looked at him unamused.

"You're a tough nut to crack." He said sighing at his loss. "Hmmm," I nodded my head to affirm him. "If you're looking for an easy woman to shag with. Well, you're looking for the wrong person. I will not submit to you even if you say the sweetest things to me in that accent of yours or try to bribe me, I will not, and I shan't go back my words, let you get into my bed. And that's final." I confirmed to him hardening my eyes at him. He stared at me in silent, "I wasn't trying to shag with you." I looked at him with yet again a raised brow. "Then, what is it that you want from me?" He smiled once again. "Simply, I want to know you more." I pursed my lips together looking him straight in the eyes to see if there was any lies hidden in them; but there was none.

"But I don't know nothing of you and you don't know nothing about me." I pointed out to him. Goddammit! What does his face look like anyway? That stupid mask is in the way! "I do know something about you! You're Lucy Heartfillia, the maid of the Phantomhive manor. You're 17 years old, you originally came from Magnolia, you're a member of the number one guild which is Fairy Tail, and you have a feline name Misuto." After hearing that, a icy shiver ran up my spine. How does he know so much about me? Don't tell me I have a personal stalker?!

I gaped at him in fear and flabbergasted. "I-I have to go!" I stuttered and took off like a bullet not waiting for his answer.

He knows! HE KNOWS ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT ME?!

The worst scenarios were flipping and flopping through my head as I blindly ran passed the four men who has been glaring at us for the whole time, to get out as fast as I could.

Never had I stopped to catch my breath or wait for the four who was screaming at me to slow down and tell them what had happened. Cold wind slapped my face hardly making my cheeks go red and cold sweat ran down my forehead to my chin. My shaky breath made a gust of white puff in the air.

I made down the empty London streets dashing madly through it with my heels clacking loudly behind me and four far away shouts telling me to stop.

Nuh uh! No way would I stop now! I would go as far away as I want if that means getting away from my stalker! Oh God! What a turns of event? I swear to God that everything hates me! First, I lost all of my friends (not all though) because of a certain person and that certain person is Lisanna, second I lost my team because of Lisanna again, and now this! I get a stalker who had followed me from Magnolia to London, England. I would not let that! I will not let some weirdo who I got to admit had the most undying hot accent ever; rape me!

I did not stop running until I saw the manor coming into view, I was growing tired but I berated myself to go faster. And to take measures, I even forced myself to imagine myself being chased by my stalker (this reminds me of Russia and Belarus. If you don't know who they are, they're siblings and they are from Hetalia which is a great anime! Belarus has an unhealthy love for her older brother. And well, who wouldn't be afraid if there little brother/sister demands you to marry them? But I find it sort of... cute. That's just my opinion! I don't ship them though, it's not that I hate incest it's ummm... gee this hard to explain and awkward. I find it sort of weird. I'm sorry if I offended anybody or anything who ships them!). It worked greater than I expected which I disliked a lot, with a surge of the new raw energy. I ran like a beast with adrenaline pumping inside my vains.

When I came upon the door, I completely collapsed with exhaustion. I tried regaining my breath and calming my fast thumping heart from running nonstop.

After I regain my breathing and my heart had slowed down to its normal beating, I cupped my face with my hands.

"I can't believe I have a mysterious British stalker who has an accent that makes my knees go weak. If he wasn't my stalker, I would have literally probably would have gone out with him. Maybe that's why I can't have good things in life."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

I'm hopeful that I hadn't offended anyone who is British! I would probably cry, if I did cause I like British people. NOT IN A CREEPY WAY! I always wanted a British friend... I think I should stop now and shut up cause I'm making everything sound creepy and dirty.

And this is not going to be the last time you see the mysterious British male :3

Bye!


End file.
